Until the Referee Rings the Bell
by GasMaskGeek
Summary: The day has come, the end of promising high school basketball careers. After suffering an injury and having to go through intense rehabilitation, Aomine decides mma would be a better career path for him. He trains day in and day out in complete isolation, hoping to someday break from local circuits and make it to the big time. Little does he know, he's not the only one on that path
1. End of a Career

_Five seconds left on the clock. One shot left to make or break a tied score. The all-star player match between northern and southern Japan. The Generation of Miracles was reunited on last time on the basketball court to finish their high-school careers with flying colors. This would be the very last time they all played together. The last chance to win as a single body._

Aomine had the ball in his hands, His heart-beat slowed and seemingly came to a stop. All he had to do was score this final throw. There he stood, poised and ready to finish up the game. He bounced the ball twice, fixed his line of sight, bent his knees and let go of a deep breath. His feet launched off the court, and with elbows cocked back and aim perfect, Aomine gambled with the clock and made the shoot. The ball went right through the hope. The buzzer sounded and the game was over. Aomine felt his sneaker touch against the ground, and then heard a loud snap and pop sound. He looked down and saw his leg had folded under him and broke. He fell to the ground, screaming out in agony and anguish. He shook and panicked internally due to the fact around three inches of bone was protruding from his skin. Medics rushed onto the court to tend to his injuries. Aomine looked around at the team, and then back at his leg. His stomach churned at the thought that ran through his mind, his heart sank, for he knew what the doctors would tell him later on. Aomine was astonished to see who'd came over to speak to him. Throughout the course of the entire match, he and Kagami exchanged not a single glance or play. It was as if they were playing on opposite teams while on the same team; however Kagami extended his hand to the injured prodigy. Kagami, covered in sweat and breathing heavy, said, "It was a good game." Aomine shook his hand, and then was taken off by the paramedics. As he left the building, he waved goodbye to his team, fully aware it was the last game they'd ever play together.

Arriving at the hospital, Aomine was rushed straight in for surgery. He felt an assistant strap a mask to his face the pumped a rather cold air into his body. They told him to count to ten, but he was fast asleep by the reach of six. The next thing he knew he woke up in a hospital room with his leg suspended in the air, and a ivy was hydrating his body. He looked to the bed right of him, half-expecting to see someone else, but alas it was empty. He looked to the left and peered out a large window overlooking a peaceful garden in the center of the hospital's collective buildings. He tried moving his leg, but was unable to without it hurting. Aomine sighed in both disappointment and sadness. Knowing he was confined to abed for an unknown amount of time made it feel as if the world was caving in on him. He held his hand in front of his face and frowned. He could still feel the rubber texture of the basketball gliding from his finger tips. He could still hear the chanting of the crowd. The final buzzer's sound rang through his ears. The prodigal player balled his hand into a fist, and slammed it down on the side railing of his bed. He thought to himself, _'Why me? Why...'_

He stared mindlessly at the ceiling above him, wondering when he would be getting out. Broken leg or not, all he wanted to do was compete, maintain that air of being a local legend. A million different thoughts and scenarios ran through his mind. His train-wreck of concentration was broken by the sound of steps rushing towards his room and the sudden fast opening of the door. The mystery guest rushed over to his bed before he could turn his head and see who it was. To his comfort is was Momoi. In a panicked quickened voice she said, "Oh my god Aomine I came as soon as I heard! What happened? How did you break your leg? Did you hurt anything else? Did someone else hurt you? I'll beat up whoever did it! The one time I can't-" her ranting was interrupted by Aomine raising his hand and shaking his head.

"Nobody hurt me and I didn't break my leg by getting in a fight, before you jump to that conclusion. I landed wrong, that's all. But I did see my own bone sticking out from my skin. Can't say I know too many people that can say that." he said. Aomine sighed and looked down at the large cast wrapped around his leg. The more he started at it, the more he grew frustrated with himself. He looked to Momoi and asked, "Are you... disappointed in me? I never, ever, mess up this bad. A landing. A landing ruined my chances of ever playing basket ball again." His face became obviously distraught and torn. He looked to Momoi, who only wanted to comfort him and prevent him from thinking too much on it. She smiled warmly and said, "Why would I be disappointed in you? I heard your team still won, and you're still my best friend. We've basically been brother and sister since we were old enough to know what a basket ball was. I'll always believe in you, okay?"

Aomine couldn't help but smile back. He always maintained a cocky, arrogant, and strong demeanor. But there was always one person that could break him down into a mushy pile, and that Momoi. Him being an only child more often times than not made him feel lonely, so as they were growing up he'd always looked at her like the sibling he never had. "Thank you..." was all he could think to say in response. The two shared a quiet bonding moment. Before either one could say something else, a doctor came inside for a visit. He was a very elderly man high stature who had a pair of glasses hanging from his shirt collar. He grabbed a chair and slid it up next to Aomine's bed. He held up a clipboard as asked, "Daiki?" to which Aomine shook his head in agreement.

"Ah yes yes. I hear you're quite the basket ball player young man. My grandson talks about you all the time. Kind of like your his hero," the doctor smiled to himself and then continued, "About your leg. It's one of the roughest breaks I have seen in my years practicing here. I very seriously doubt you will ever be able to play again," said the doctor. Aomine figured that out on the court when he first heard the bone break but didn't want to believe it. Actually hearing the words come from a doctor's mouth was like shooting an arrow through his chest. His body tensed up as he listened to the doctor speak. "Now, you're going to have to stay here for a minimum of a month. It will take roughly two months for you to be completely healed up; however we can let you leave in a wheelchair after a month as long as you attend rehabilitation," concluded the doctor. Aomine had nothing to say, and simply shook his heard to show he understand what he'd been told. The doctor gave a caring smile and left, feeling like the bringer of bad news, but right before he left he asked, "My grandson. Can I bring him by sometime to see you? It would make his day to meet his idol." Aomine replied, "Sure." in a very monotonous voice.

Aomine looked to Momoi and said, "After a month. I want to take those rehab classes. I want to be able to move just like before. No, come back stronger and really wow people. High-school. It's over. Getting onto a university team is no joke. Maybe... Maybe I should try something else. Something that is restricted by having to be in school." He thought and thought about it. He contemplated soccer, but there weren't many clubs around for people older than twelve. Baseball too had to be built on a school record. Then all of a sudden a light bulb went off in his head. His face radiated with happiness and motivation. He shouted, "Martial arts! Momoi, I can do martial arts! You don't need a school record or background. You just sign up to tournaments and fight!"

He heard a familiar voice say, "Sounds like a good plan." Aomine looked around, high and low for the voice, and was surprised to see Kuroko standing behind Momoi. Shocked he said, "Huh?! What?! Kuroko when did you get here?" to which Kuroko answered, "I've been here as long as Momoi has. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Aomine huffed and said, "You'd think I'd be used to that by now." The three of them shared a laugh, then Kuroko and Momoi said their goodbyes, stating they'd be back to check up on him soon. After they left, Aomine felt his determination burning hotter and hotter. He said to himself, "I'll be known world-wide. That's a promise."


	2. A Bright New Day

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The day had finally come. Aomine finished up the breakfast provided by the hospital, which consisted of a delicious plate of tempura veggies, broth with seaweed and some tofu cucumber-kelp salad and apple with persimmon. He gulped down the strawberry soy milk and felt a rush of energy surge throughout his body. The phone located next to the right of his bed rang and he answered it. On the other side of the line was a cheerful sounding Momoi who asked, "You're getting out today, right? I'll be by to pick you up." Aomine answered, "Today is the day. I can't wait to get outside again and walk on my own two feet." Momoi groaned and said, "You're going to go to those rehabilitation sessions. Don't let me catch you trying to sprint alongside the train from here to Kyoto." Aomine responded, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a little bit."/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aomine impatiently waited and waited for the doctor to come by and give him the appears for a proper release. He flipped through channels on the television set mounted on the wall, finding the only things to be on were a show about antiques, golf, and infomercials. Each ticking sound of the clock pushed his nerves more and more, until finally the doctor arrived with a clipboard and papers for Aomine to fill out. Behind the doctor stood his grandson, Katsuo, smiling from ear to ear looking at Aomine. The child had visited him several times before, but it seemed today that he felt extra happy. Unable to contain himself, Katsuo asked, "Mister mister! Can we play a game of basketball today? Pretty please? You're my hero!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aomine smiled at the boy and said, "Sorry little man. I have places to be today." The small boy frowned and looked to the ground in disappointment. To make up for his statement, Aomine told him, "Tell you what. Saturday after my rehab session, I'll come down here to the park nearby and show you a few things. Sound okay?" Katsuo shook his head up and down and smiled. His face radiated with excitement and eagerness, and he darted back out of the room. The doctor looked to Aomine and laughed. He said, "I haven't seen him that happy in years. You see, his parents deal in real estate in the US, so he doesn't see them very often and lives with me. His father used to play basketball when he was a young man, so Katsuo has taken a liking to it. It warms my heart to see you and him interact. He's an only-child you know." Aomine thought about how many parallels to his own life that Katsuo had, and made a vow to himself that he would give him the guidance and support he never had when he played street-ball with Momoi, even while he was building his own martial arts career.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After Aomine completed his form for release, he handed the clipboard back to the doctor and a a nurse brought a wheelchair to his room. His leg still ached with pain every time he tried to move it, but he managed to move himself from his bed to the wheelchair on his own, only applying pressure to his wounded leg after sitting in the chair to see the extent of his recovery. The doctor said, "Please be easy on your leg while recovering and don't try to do anything major for the next month. We will give you your crutches on the way out. Avoid applying too much pressure to your leg. I suggest using aquatic therapy the begin with, and then gradually moving on to other treatments. Now, I suppose you're all ready to go aren't you?" Aomine gave the doctor a thumbs up, and his eyes burned with obvious determination to walk again. The doctor had high hopes for him, and bid him adieu, excited to see his recovery.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aomine was wheeled down to the hospital's entryway by the nurse, and was given a pair of crutches he lay across his lap. The front doors slide open and he was greeted by the cheerful as always Momoi. She galloped over to him in a very whimsical manner, which made him question why she appeared to be happier than normal. With a confused expression he asked, "What's got you feeling so chipper?" She answered, "After I see you home, Kuroko said he would take me out on a date!" Aomine squinted his eyes and smiled wryly, commenting, "You mean you forced him to agree to take you out." Momoi hit Aomine's shoulder, huffed, then crossed her arms. "No! He offered on his own!" she shouted.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aomine heard a quiet whisper say, "Help. Please help me," followed by Momoi punching at something behind her. He didn't question it because of the wrath he knew he'd face by asking. Momoi hooked her hands around his wheelchair's handles after the nurse who wheeled him out left, and started to walk him home. The sun shined a little brighter, the city sounds blended together a little better, and the smell of restaurants tickled his nose hairs more then before. He felt like a bird who'd been let free from it's cage, being able to feel the world outside again after a month of being confined to his hospital room. The walk home was quiet, as he was taking in everything around him. The duo passed by a track field which hosted the training of a school baseball team, though he couldn't make out which one. Seeing the team running the course made Aomine's blood start pumping and excitement grow. He wanted to run with them, and asked Momoi to stop; however when he tried standing a sharp pain ran throughout his body and he sat back down.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Would you please be more careful and not rush things? You can't just magically tell your leg to fully heal. Listen to the doctor, okay?" nagged Momoi. Aomine heard another whisper say, "Please help." He asked, "What was that?" to which Momoi hastily replied, "Nothing at all." Aomine shrugged it off, and stared up on the clouds for the entirety of the way to his home. Upon arrival he rang the front door bell, but no answer cam. A piece of paper was folded up and wedged between the door and it's from. He grabbed the piece of paper and it read, p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"We are so sorry we couldn't be here when you came home. An urgent business meeting came upem andem we had to fly to the United States. We hope you're recovery is quick and we will send you a letter as soon as we can about our return! Hugs and kiss, love Mom and Dad."/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aomine folded the letter back up and sat it in his lap. He sighed and stared at his knees in an absent-minded manner. He didn't need to say anything for Momoi to understand how he was feeling, for it'd happened several times in the past and is the whole reason Aomine started playing street basketball. With his parents never being home, he found a family of his own on the court. Thankfully his parents always kept a key inside of a potted plant next to the door, so he dug it from the soil and unlocked his house's front door. He was wheeled inside to his living room, in which Momoi inquired. "Since when did you have a piano? I never would have thought you of all people to be the music-type." Aomine answered, "Yeah well... Mom thought it would be a good idea for me to 'broaden my horizons', " he made a gesture of quotations marks then continued, "Besides, I hear idols like men who can make music," he shrugged his shoulders, making it apparent he was feeling awkward. Momoi smiled and said, "You know, Aomine. You're rock-hard lone wolf self seems to be fading away. That... that makes me really happy. To see you smile again, it warmed my heart."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aomine covered his face and muttered something under his breath. Momoi pulled his hands away from shielding his embarrassment and he said, "Don't talk all mushy like that." She laughed and commented back, "That's what siblings are for isn't it? Well, I'd best be off. I don't need to keep that adorable Kuroko waiting." The pinkette twirled around like a ballerina and skipped out of the living room and to the front door. Before she rounded the corner, Aomine seen Kuroko tapped to her back with his hand extended out towards him while mouthing, "Please, please help me." Aomine's face stayed deadpan. His hands latched onto his chairs wheels and he turned to face his television. He turned it on and it seemed to be his mother was the last one to watch it since it'd be left on a channel that played nothing but sappy romance movies. He made a disgusted sound and started flipping through the channels.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mindlessly he watched the channel numbers go by until a single channel caught his attention. His mouth gaped open when his eyes wandered to the center of the screen. It looked to be a normal boxing match, but one of the competitors came as a shock to him. The match was concluding as the referee raised the man's hand, who's face revealed him to be Kagami. The ring announcer held a microphone to Kagami's mouth and Kagami said, "I dominated the Generation of Miracles in basketball. Now it's time I dominate the big names in boxing. No, no I'm gonna take it farther. I want to hold the gold in mixed martial arts. I'm going to climb to the top no matter how many people stand in my way!" The crowd roared and cheered for the newcomer, though Aomine still sat in shock. His moment was broken by the sound of a ringing phone. He turned in his wheelchair and glided over to the phone that lay on the side-table next to his couch. "Hello?" he answered, A familiar voice was on the other side.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey! Hey! Hey! Aominecchi, I heard you got out of the hospital today. You mind if I come over? There's some things I want to talk about." Aomine answered, "Sure. Just knock and left yourself in when you get here. I haven't tried using the crutches yet." Kise excitedly said, "Alright! Seen you soon!" and hung up the phone.p 


End file.
